


Vaidades de Um Sociopata

by Jackmour



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Tension... Sexual?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackmour/pseuds/Jackmour
Summary: Saber que o pobre doutor era tímido não causava espanto a ninguém, mas ver como ele cedia tão facilmente às vontades do caçula Holmes era algo quase vergonhoso.





	Vaidades de Um Sociopata

**Author's Note:**

> Oie, meu povo cheiroso. Aqui vão algumas observações, tudo bem?  
> Esta fanfic não é propriamente yaoi ou boy's love (acho que tenho uma quedinha por fics sugestivas hehehe). Talvez "pré" yaoi ou propriamente shoñen-ai. Uma estórinha para deixar com gostinho de quero mais, queremos mais o que??? JOHNLOOOCK. E que venha muito mais ano que vem \o/. 
> 
> Espero que gostem ^-^

John desceu do táxi sob a fina garoa noturna, não tardou que ao descer do carro, levantou a gola do casaco para que se protegesse melhor da chuva. Aquela até então fraca, porém como médico sabia melhor do que ninguém que mesmo em tal circunstância, contrair uma gripe era questão de tempo se continuasse exposto daquela maneira.

Diante do prédio, olhou em direção as escadas acima, suspirou, e com cuidado, evitando fazer barulho e acordar os demais inquilinos da senhora Hudson, subiu devagar a escadaria. Um degrau por vez.

Carregava consigo sacolas de mantimentos para o apartamento alugado na Baker Street n° 221B, onde a geladeira vazia -se não contássemos com as partes do corpo de algum pobre infeliz- e a dispensa empoeirada, eram gritantes. John poderia se debruçar sobre a questão, mas ainda assim desconhecia como Sherlock Holmes havia sobrevivido por tanto tempo sozinho, era para ele ter morrido por razões bastantes válidas há muito tempo atrás.

O detetive consultor, nos seus melhores dias, apenas comia quando era obrigado pelo doutor. Nos demais dias, ele permanecia crédulo da desnecessidade de perder tempo com tamanhas trivialidades como comer e dormir. De que modo sobreviveu, afinal de contas, era um enigma.

John, de frente para o apartamento, destrancou a porta, tentando não se fazer presente de imediato com barulhos desnecessários. O doutor entrou e a sala estava vazia, Holmes não estaria em um de seus dias de profunda melancolia. Dirigiu-se então para a cozinha e lá estava ele, o famoso detetive Sherlock Holmes, debruçado sobre o microscópio, no qual ao redor, sobre a mesa, jaziam espalhados seus muitos frascos e experimentos.

O Dr. Watson parou na outra extremidade da mesa sem se pronunciar, enquanto acomodava os sacos de mantimentos sobre a mesma. Sherlock extremamente concentrado no que fazia não se pronunciou em relação a presença de Watson. Que diante a falta de reação do amigo, se colocou a guardar as compras e a tagarelar sobre como as máquinas registradoras do supermercado eram sempre por demasia problemáticas. Toda vez dando algum problema, provavelmente elas desgostassem dele tanto quanto ele delas.

Falava, enquanto se livrava do casaco úmido das gotículas d'água, e no automático desabotoava os punhos da camisa e os primeiros botões da gola.

_ Claro, muito estúpidas. - Holmes murmurou em dado momento sem muito interesse, completando posteriormente - Dê-me aquele frasco John, sim? - Sherlock apontou para o balão de Erlenmeyer logo adiante sobre o móvel sem retirar os olhos do que fazia ou prestar a mínima atenção à Watson.

Era fato que Sherlock caricia de tato, mas era surpreendente sua falta de modos, chegando a soar rude ao interromper John H. Watson.

John por outro lado entregou o vidro à Holmes, que nem tampouco o agradeceu ou sequer o fitou diretamente atribuindo-lhe alguma importância, o que aborreceu John momentaneamente.

_ ...como eu estava dizendo, não é a primeira nem a segunda vez que aquela máquina dá defeito. Não é só eu que reclama que assim temos mais aborrecimentos do que se não a tivéssemos, não seria...?

_ Sim, sim. Poderia pegar meu celular? - John parou por um instante encarando o amigo. Sim, era possível que Sherlock superasse sua falta de tato em uma dessas ocasiões rotineiras. Watson normalmente estaria acostumado com qualquer situação após tanto tempo de convivência com o dito sujeito, capacidade que era assomada às suas experiências no Exército, porém, com o detetive de personalidade única era impossível para si não se surpreender incontáveis vezes.

Ele olhou a sua volta à procura do pequeno aparelho sem muito sucesso ou perspicaz.

_ Onde está? Não o vejo por aqui. - Sherlock se dignou a respondê-lo, mas tão logo abriu a boca foi interrompido por Watson; que percebendo o amigo de casaco, quis exibir sua capacidade dedutiva ao mesmo - Certo, já sei.

John contornou a mesa e iniciou sua procura pelo objeto eletrônico. De pé, ao lado do homem, tateou os bolsos externos do casaco, todavia não encontrou nada. Estreitando sua caça, procurou pelos bolsos internos, atitude que sem parar para revê-la afastou Sherlock do microscópio para que tivesse mais espaço em sua busca, pondo-se à frente do homem.

O pobre doutor a cada movimento, como repetia: 'restritamente' necessário, procurava ignorar a aproximidade entre si e o detetive, tentando não transparecer que seu rosto corava numa velocidade vergonhosa. Mesmo em tais condições, insistiu no intento inicial sob o olhar de cor fria de Sherlock, como era da natureza do azul, que nada dizia ou fazia, além de observá-lo com especial curiosidade.

Ele, quietamente, apenas observava o cenho franzido de John, proveniente da ausência do aparelho, que exasperado suspirou. Não era preciso de uma linha de raciocínio complexa para lhe ocorrer que o doutor estava frustrado pela própria incapacidade de encontrar um simples telefone.

O mais baixo decidido a encontrá-lo, tateou os bolsos da frente do casaco sem o almejado êxito. Quiçá por concepção natural, compreendeu que provavelmente estivesse nos bolsos da calça. Contornando Sherlock com os braços, tateou os bolsos traseiros da peça de roupa, contastando que nada havia ali.

Holmes, pego de surpresa pela atitude incomum do homem, foi obrigado a conter-se em um discreto suspiro para que não assustasse o tímido doutor que determinado, acharia aquele impertinente celular de qualquer jeito.

John, deixando de lado os bolsos traseiros, apalpou as laterais, inclinando-se perigosamente sobre o detetive que se continha sereno pelo acanhado doutor.

Cego em sua busca, John, mal tinha consciência do que fazia, propriamente, enfiando uma das mãos no bolso frontal da calça, impulsionando seus dedos inquietos até próximo do fundo. Dedos que se faziam muito próximos da virilha de Holmes.

Impaciente pelo fracasso de encontrá-lo, John adentrou a mão livre no outro bolso frontal de Sherlock. Igualmente, levando seus dedos, perigosamente, até o final.

_ Mas onde é que...? - Indagou John, mais para si mesmo do que para um terceiro.

Sherlock pigarreou na tentativa de limpar a voz, no momento, ligeiramente rouca - Está... - pigarreou novamente - Se talvez o procurasse na sala. - sugeriu.

John levantou o olhar confuso enquanto mirava os olhos do detetive de forma angular, esquecendo-se de tirar suas mãos de ele - Watson, poderia...?

Watson perante a repetição do pedido, seguiu o novo curso da visão de Holmes; virou seu rosto em direção a porta que dava à sala e contastou que a senhora Hudson os observava espantada, mais pela surpresa do que por uma 'devida' censura. John por um instante não a compreendeu, porém, conhecia o bastante a mulher de cabelos claros para não padecer em ignorância. Notou juntamente, que a situação a qual se encontrava poderia ser muito bem interpretada de outras formas, como do ponto de vista que mais convinha à Srª Hudson.

_ Senhora Hudson! Não é o que a senhora está pensando, eu... eu apenas estava...

_ Tudo bem, querido. - disse sorrindo de forma cúmplice a ambos - Voltem ao que estavam fazendo, garotos. Não é nada importante, já estou de saída.

A Srª Hudson tão logo dissera aquilo para o pasme do doutor e saiu, deixando ambos a sós. John, finalmente, afastando-se de Sherlock, encarava a porta semifechada analisando uma forma de convencê-la de que não era nada do que ela erroneamente imaginava.

_ Sabe Watson... - começou com ar pensativo - Esse é o tipo de coisa que você deveria evitar, se quer que parem de falar de nós dois. - John o mirava, incrédulo, se não fosse ele e sua mania de lhe pedi que pegasse o maldito celular no bolso do casaco quando estava ocupado, ele não estaria metido naquela confusão!

O doutor estava farto, pronto para respondê-lo  rudemente quando Holmes o interrompeu, sem qualquer tato como de se esperar. Céus.

_ O celular, Watson, ainda preciso dele. - John bufou e foi buscá-lo. Por que o obedecia?, por favor, que não fizessem mais perguntas difíceis a Watson. Enquanto ele empurrava a porta para o cômodo ao lado, Sherlock deixava que suas feições brincassem com seus lábios.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada pela paciência.  
> E comentem sherlockeds, ou me xinguem se quiserem, mas não me deixem às cegas (Moriarty está de olho). 
> 
> Originalmente postada em:  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/vaidades-de-um-sociopata-5506094
> 
> Vaidades de Um Sociopata - 2016 - Jackmour ©


End file.
